


Final Choice

by DarkSeth



Series: Reichenbach Fall: Poems [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Poetry, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth





	Final Choice

He stands above the city he knew.  
His enemy and downfall lying in blood.  
Three friends still walk in peril.  
His sacrifice may give them life,  
yet destroy their will.  
 _“They will move on. I will fade.”_  
He does not know his worth.  
A step up to the ledge.  
“What?”  
“A note. Is that not what people do?”  
In the moments he finally _feels_.  
“Goodbye...”  
He jumps,  
the adrenaline rushes through his veins.  
Then the landing, a crack, a crumple.  
“Sherlock!...”


End file.
